Gabby Duran
Gabby Duran is a main character on the Disney Channel series, Gabby Duran & the Unsittables. Gabby Duran is the daughter of Dina Duran and big sister to Olivia Duran. Her best friend is Wesley. She also has a dad, but since she does not see him often, there is little to no information on his current whereabouts. Gabby Duran is portrayed by Kylie Cantrall. Gabby is an adventurous, sometimes mischievous, fashion forward lovable girl. She's trying her best to find her place in the world because she's been overlooked in the Duran family. When She stumbles onto a part-time job babysitting aliens, she truly finds her purpose. She appears to be bilingual, as she allows a little bit of Spanish to slip into her everyday speech and conversation. Gabby has been underrated and been living under the shadows of her mother and her little sister. She finds her opportunity to babysit an unruly group of extraterrestrial kids who are disguised as regular kids. Gabby takes the chance to protect these kids and their secret. One of the more notable extraterrestrials include Jeremy. Wesley Wesley is friends with Gabby. They first meet when Gabby chooses to be apart of Wesley's club about weird things going around in Havensburg. Within a month, he discovers the truth about Gabby's clientele and promises not to tell anyone about the presence of secret aliens in Havensburg. Olivia Duran Olivia is the little sister of Gabby. Olivia and Gabby are different, in term of what activities they like doing, but always got each other backs no matter what and like hanging out together. Dina Duran Dina is Gabby's mom, Gabby feels like she is more proud of Olivia rather than her because of how much achievements she has gotten. However, Dina still cares about Gabby as in So Your Gor-Monite Child is Going to Explode, Dina made a "Daughter of the Month" certificate to make her more fit in Havensburg. Principal Swift Principal Swift had been observing Gabby for three weeks before calling her into his office. Gabby tries to do reckless activities to get herself expelled. After Dina forces Gabby to go to the Swift residence and apologize, Principal Swift reveals his extraterrestrial nature and declaring that she is the most fearless and resourceful human he has ever met, gives Gabby the job to babysit Jeremy which Gabby accepts. He also gifted her with a multi-functional alien device disguised as a cellphone. Jeremy Jeremy was Gabby's first alien babysitting assignment which she almost screwed up by letting Jeremy almost explode. Jeremy is not too happy to see him getting a babysitter but become friends by the end of So Your Gor-Monite Child is Going to Explode. * Gabby previously lived in Miami, Florida, her best friends were Katrina and Michelle. * Gabby has the Havensburg Junior High Student ID#00625 * She mentions having an aunt named Harriet. * She calles her grandmother, Abuela, Spanish for grandmother, likely meaning she meant Dina's mother. They briefly talked on the phone in The Darkness. * Gabby uses "I Do My Thing" as her ringtone. * Gabby's portrayer, Kylie Cantrall said in her J-14 interview, that she and Gabby both like the same type of fashion. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Season 2 Characters